


Make Her Stop

by stormyscribes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Body Possession, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Rape, WandaVision spoilers, false reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyscribes/pseuds/stormyscribes
Summary: Norm is a cheery guy, always hanging out with his work place  bud Vision. On the inside, he's not. He's screaming over and over again the same words.(Spoilers for WandaVision episode 5)
Kudos: 51





	Make Her Stop

“The doctors don’t know how long he’ll last and he’s asking for you. Please, Abilash, hurry.”

“Don’t worry, tell Dad I’ll be there soon. Once I pass Westview, I’ll jump on the freeway and get there in an hour.”

Abilash sped through Westview’s streets, ignoring its peaceful tranquility. His father was sick, his heart was giving out, he had to be there. He lost five years in dusty darkness and returned to find his strong stout father reduced to a pale twig. He had to be there, to comfort his father and sister, they were all he had left.

Scarlet washed over the streets, and then black and white. He was elsewhere, but still in Westview. Everything was ancient, props from decades prior. He had a new name, a new identity. Norm.

Something was wrong. He spoke and joked with his “coworkers”, people he never met before. He acted like a side character from a sitcom he watched a long time ago when he was young and his family was whole. Cracking joking and being a prop for the main characters. “Norm” was awfully drawn to the new guy, Vision. Always humoring him and showing him the ropes. “Norm” didn’t know him, but Abilash did. He was dead.

A voice played in his head. “Do this, say. Play a funny role, make me happy. Make us happy, or else.” He doesn’t know the voice but is feminine. It’s scarlet.

Scarlet. Danger, blood, fear.

He was screaming for help inside his head, everyone else too. Tearing their imagery throats raw for a plead only they can hear, while their bodies stood like mannequins.

Decades, years, hours, or minutes passed by, time didn’t exist in a sitcom. Bit by bit Westview moved forward, color returning, and the familiarity of technology brought hope. If he could move, he could call someone for help.

“Don’t think about,” said the voice, scarlet dripping from its nonexistence fangs, “One more thought like that and I might have to recast you.”

He remained quiet, inside and out. Who was going to help them? The Avengers had disbanded after the Blip and this wasn’t a problem they can punch. This was purgatory, the limbo between life and death.

Then it happened. An email, from some organization called S.W.O.R.D. They were watching Westview, trying to save them. While their bodies’ mindlessness repeated the message, Abilosh was crying for joy. There was hope.

“Norm” said something to Vision. No response, that wasn’t on the script. “It’s a joke.”, he mouth moved. It wasn’t. It was life or death.

“None of it is real.” Expect it all is.

Vision reached towards him and Abilash thought he was going to die, that he was in on this cruel reality too. But that didn’t happen. Something else did, the shackles around his mind were broken free.

“Please. Please help me.” Those words were his own, not some screenwriters. There was too much to do, too much to say. Were his father and sister okay? Did he die, did he miss his father’s death? How long any it been, days, months, years? He grabbed Vision by his jacket, he was in control of himself. He was an Avenger and even if he’s stuck in purgatory, he could still help them. “You have to stop her.”

She was in control, she forced him into the prison of his body. She took this city and made it her plaything. Pins and needles dug deeper into his soul and he wasn’t sure how long he would last if he went back under. It hurt, it hurts. A twisted mantra fell out of his mouth, this time for real. “MAKE HER STOP!”

It was too much and Vision shackled him once more, somehow its imaginary weight was heavier than before. “Norm” was back, cherry and obvious to what had happened. Abilash kept screaming despite the muffle forcing itself down his throat. Screaming and Screaming the same words.

Make her stop.

Make her stop!

MAKE HER STOP!!!

He kept screaming and screaming his mind drowned in a sea of fake smiles, random laughter, and harsh scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all my homies in Westview. You didn't deserve this but now you're her pawn.


End file.
